


Easter Bunny

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Crossdressing, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Koyama has to put on a special outfit for an upcoming easter commercial. Tegoshi and Massu find a merit in this for all three of them.





	Easter Bunny

Keiko moans, her nipples being so sensitive to Massu's touch. He's not doing much, just gently twisting them between his fingers skilfully, but with the way she's aroused she's already writhing against the sheets, his dark gaze pinning her there even more than the silky black rope that's carefully attached to her wrists and the headboard. 

"Keiko-chan," Massu says without interrupting his activity, "or should I say Bunny-Keiko?" 

Koyama groans, her soft white headband bunny ears from the easter costume for the CM shot almost falling off at her writhing. 

"You're so sensitive," Massu remarks as she gasps at his strong hand sliding down her belly but not further contrary to her utter wish.

"You're so cruel," Tegoshi chuckles from besides Koyama as he's sliding his hand through Koyama's hair, lifting her chin with two fingers, "can't you see that she's so so needy?"

"I see that," Massu says, now using both hands to roam over Keiko's chest, her noises increasing in volume. "It's nice."

The smell of Tegoshi's leather jacket is heightening Keiko's senses even more and arouses her to no end, the darker determined gaze of their youngest member on her before he leans in, and she flicks her lips to get a taste. Tegoshi doesn't tease as much as Massu and allows her to lick at his tongue, sticking his own out, rubbing against hers while feeling his own pants tighten at the lewd activity.

They hear a low groan from Massu and Tegoshi pulls back, much to her protest, stroking Keiko's hair again as Massu withdraws from her.

"The sight alone is so beautiful," Massu says as Tegoshi shamelessly reaches for his own bulge to grope it, smirking as he realizes Keiko's mouth-watering gaze towards his crotch.

"Give her some," Massu says and Tegoshi feels a mixture of protest - he ususally doesn't take orders - and arousal exactly because he knows that Massu knows he doesn't, and Massu knows he's in a state where he would, simply because they've been together so often, and that makes his heart swell.

He unzips his pants and Keiko licks her lips giving Tegoshi an inviting smirk. They don't realize Massu shifting off of the bed to get enough condoms, being too busy with themselves and the sensation of Koyama licking along the tip of Tegoshi's cock.

It's only when Tegoshi feels a warm weight pressing behind him they realize Massu is back and Tegoshi shares a kiss with him, Koyama sucking harder as Tegoshi and Massu lick at each other before Tegoshi pulls away from both Keiko and Massu with a low groan.

Massu watches Keiko and strokes her bunny ears. She looks especially naughty tonight, dressed up for this occasion, still wearing the brunette long haired wig and the make up the staff had put on her earlier the day for the CM, which was ridiculous like most CM's were, and the only merit out of it was that Tegoshi had suddenly suggested that Koyama should keep his wig on along with the make up and be Keiko for them a little longer to play with, to which Koyama had immediately agreed. 

He was just wearing the bunny ears now aswell as a purple see-through babydoll that Massu had already pulled down enough to play with his nipples, aswell as some knee-high boots which belonged to Tegoshi.

"Guys," Koyama whimpers, "could you take the wig off? It's so warm and uncomfortable and the hair is itching"

Massu nods. "But we leave the bunny ears on," Tegoshi says and frees Koyama from the item so that Massu can take of the wig, placing it somewhere on the floor before he's back on the bed again, feeling two hands sliding around his waist.

"Do you want to do her?" Tegoshi asks with a low growl into his ear and Massu looks at his options. Keiko is spreading her legs at the words, luring him in and he feels his cock twitch. 

"You want it.." Tegoshi says as he hands Massu the lube. "Take her, she wants it. Am I right, Keiko-chan?"

Koyama nods and presses his lips together, his own cock leaking against his stomach. Massu smiles. "Very well then"

The noise Koyama makes when Massu finally pushes inside is beautiful, Massu taking his time to let him adjust, feeling Tegoshi rustle behind him until he's slowly bend over, a slick finger sliding between his legs and a kiss in his neck.

"Do you want it?" Tegoshi asks earnestly, and Massu nods. He's okay with bottoming once in a while even though he ususally prefers to top, and it's the same for Tegoshi, just the opposite.

Koyama is tugging at his restraints, his cheeks flushed and his lips parted and Massu leans over him more, giving Tegoshi more room. It takes a while for all three to get settle and then Massu wants to move but he finds it difficult to choose if he wants to be inside Koyama or push back against Tegoshi. 

"Fuck me, Taka," is what can be heard from below, a clear wish, and Massu nods. 

"Go ahead," Tegoshi whispers dirtily into his ear as he adjusts to Massu's rhythm. 

Koyama feels like he's going to explode with the pressure, watching his groupmates being intimate together with him like this together with the added sensation of the rope which had been his request, a fantasy he had had for a long time.

The rhythm is uneven at first but they get used to it, Tegoshi pressing against Massu and Massu enjoying the stimulation of penetration while his cock is drawn inside by a very horny Koyama.

Koyama comes so fast and untouched, he can't remember the last time it happened, and it pulls a groan from Massu, who slides out to lay down next to Koyama, about to touch himself when he feels Koyama's hand reach for him and Koyama's gaze is very determined at that moment. The dark eyes don't really match the bunny ears but Massu finds the contrast interesting and he feels Tegoshi pulling out, tossing away the condom to jerk himself off on Koyama's belly, a request he had made.

It's just Massu now, and he's close with the double sensation he had felt, and Tegoshi is next to him, kissing him hard and Massu lets go, moaning into Tegoshi's mouth as he erupts into Koyama's warm strong hand, a contrast to the soft fluffy costume he's wearing.

They gasp, their limbs entangled in an odd way and Massu unties Koyama's restraints, both Tegoshi and Massu gently massaging Koyama's wrists.

"That was amazing, fuck" Koyama smiles and the other two nod, staring at the ceiling exhausted.

Who knows what kind of CM they have to do next. 


End file.
